List of Powers
Powers are supernatural abilities possessed by magical beings, such as Witches and Demons. This page contains a list of all powers appearing in the Chosen en Legacy Series and contains both existing and original powers. A * Acid Secretion - The ability to generate corrosive acid, usually from the hands or mouth. *'Adjusting' - The ability to fight off particle stasis because of strong molecular motion with the body. *'Advanced Electrokinesis '- The ability to fire a beam of highly concentrated beam of electricity. *'Advanced Fire Throwing '- The ability to fire a stream of highly concentrated torch-like fire. *'Advanced Telekinesis '- An advanced form of Telekinesis, allowing the user to fire a wave of concentrated kinetic energy capable of exploding objects. *'Aerokinesis' - The elemental ability to create, control, and manipulate wind. *'Agility' - The ability to enhance one's speed and reflexes. *'Apportation' - The ability to teleport objects, such as Darklighters summon a crossbow. *'Ash Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through ashes. *'Astral Premonition' - The ability to experience premonitions in astral form, traveling to the past or future. *'Astral Projection' - The ability to project the soul in solid form out of the body. *'Atmokinesis' - The power and ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. *'Aura Choking' - The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. B * Banishing - The ability to banish being to another realm. *'Beaming' - The ability to teleport through pinkish heart-shaped energy. *'Black Orbing' - The ability to teleport through black orbs. *'Blinking' - Instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. C * Calling - The ability to call and teleport an object into your hands. *'Camouflage' - The ability to change appearance to adapt to one's surroundings and remain undetected. *'Chronokinesis' - The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Clinging' - The ability to cling to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings. *'Cloaking' - The ability to supernaturally hide someone or something. *'Cloning' - The ability to duplicate oneself but it cannot be sustained for long periods of time. *'Conjuration' - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Conjuring the Elements' - The ability to conjure and manipulate the natural elements. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold with the mind. D *'Deflection' - The ability to deflect or negate and deflect the powers of others. *'Divination' - the ability to predict the future through various means. A minor form of Precognition. E *'Ectolasmic Webbing' - The ability to fire strings or webs of ectoplasm. *'Elasticity' - The ability to elastically stretch the body or certain body parts. *'Electrokinesis' - The ability to channel and generate electricity. *'Empathy' - The ability to read and manipulate the emotions of others, which also gives users to ability to use their powers through emotions. *'Energy Balls' - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Energy Beams' - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually from one's hands. *'Energy Blasts' - The ability to shoot kinetic energy from one's hands. *'Enchanced Senses' - The ability to enchance one or more senses to superhuman levels. F *'Fading' - The ability to teleport in the form of energy fading into space. *'Fear Projection' - The ability to summon one's fears to life. *'Fire Balls' - The ability to produce balls of fire in the palm of your hand. *'Fire Throwing' - The ability to throw steams of fire from the hands. *'Flaming' - A demonic form of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through flames. *'Flight' - The ability to propel oneself through the air through various means. *'Force Fields - '''The ability to generate a protective shield or bubble to protect the user from harm. Also known as Shielding. G *'Geokinesis''' - A form of telekinesis which is limited to affecting natural earth, soil, and stone. *'Glamouring' - The ability to alter one's appearance by covering them with an illusion of someone else. *'Glistening' - The ability to teleport through a flash of light, leaving a contour of the body for a moment. H *'Healing' - The ability to heal any wound. Limited to the side of good and to the living. *'High Resistance' - The ability to resist and survive attacks from various weapons and powers. *'Holograms' - The ability to create holographic, light-based images, similar to illusions. *'Hovering' - The ability to hover mid-air with or without the use of orbs. *'Hydrokinesis' - The ability to create and control liquid water. *'Hyper Speed' - The ability to run extremely fast by the speed of light. I *'Illusion Casting' - The power to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of their surroundings. *'Immortality' - The ability to live forever and not age or die of natural causes. It also grants immunity to all human and supernatural diseases and viruses. *'Immunity' - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers. *'Intangibility' - The ability render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. *'Intangible Orbing' - The ability to deconstruct the body into orbs, becoming intangible. *'Invisibility' - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. L *'Levitation' - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Luring' - The ability to seduce beings and bend them to the user's will. M *'Mediumship' - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. Naturally possessed by most magical beings like witches. *'Mind Transference' - The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's mind. *'Molecular Combustion '- The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes. *'Molecular Deceleration - '''The ability to slow down molecules, seemingly slowing down time. *'Molecular Immobilization''' - The ability to slow and cease all movement of molecules, seemingly stopping time. *'Molecular Inhibition' - The ability to crystallize an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. O *'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand and speak any language, limited to charges. *'Orbing' – The ability to teleport through orbs. P *'Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light, also known as light manipulation. *'Poison Darts' - The ability to throw darts of poisonous energy, which can paralyze victims. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to open portals to other worlds, dimensions, or even planes. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making' - The ability to mix magical potions, one of the three basic powers of a witch. *'Power Absorption' - The ability to absorb the powers of victims they kill. It is a rare and powerful ability. *'Power Channeling' - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others, once and only when those powers are activated. *'Power Extraction' - The ability to strip magical powers from other beings. *'Power Granting' - The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Power Mimicry' - The ability to permanently copy another person's powers and abilities. *'Power Replication' - The ability to temporary copy and use the powers of another being. *'Precognition' - The power to see premonitions or visions of the past, present and the future *'Projection' - The ability to project thoughts into reality without the need of spells. One of the most powerful abilities in existence. *'Psionic Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts of psychic energy. *'Pyrokinesis' - An elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire. R *'Rage Projection' - The ability to enchance and bring out rage in other beings. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to pull reform again after being vanquished. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to send another person to a specific location through orbs. S *'Scrying' - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to find a lost object or person. *'Sensing' - The ability to locate and sense people. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Shimmering' - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", used by Upper level demons. *'Smoking' - A form of teleportation used by various beings. *'Sonic Scream' - The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive. *'Spell Casting' - The magical ability to cast spells. *'Suggestion' - The ability to plant feelings, thoughts and ideas into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively. *'Super Strength' - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. T *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - The ability of telekinesis but orbing and orbing the object place to place. *'Telepathy' - The ability to read minds and mentally broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Teleportation' - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to stop or slow down the flow of time in a certain area. *'Time Travel' - The ability to travel back and forth through time. V *'Voice Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate one's voice. *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. Also allowing you to spy through water, fire, or smoke. Category:Powers